


Harry

by Iamherenow



Series: 2006 verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Lawyer Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamherenow/pseuds/Iamherenow
Summary: Harry can't get Malfoy out of his mind.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: 2006 verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033377
Kudos: 7





	Harry

I used to hate these ministry parties before because of my overblown fame and the attention I get but these days it's because you are here. If it were up to me then I would never go. But I am soon going to be the deputy Head Auror and Robards wants me to 'socialize'. Another reason is that Ginny loves them. 

And now I am with her, talking to someone of supposed importance when you walk in. With your wife. You are wearing dark grey robes that bring your eyes out. You look good. You always do. I have stopped listening to him a long time ago and let Ginny do the talking. I don't want to look at you. It is hard enough to work with you, sometimes I wish Aurors didn't have to work with prosecutors but other times I am glad we do because then I get to see you. Besides, I have already come up with the most random excuses to see you.

I know that this is wrong. Ginny is my wife and James and baby Albus are at their grandparents' house while we are here. I know that me wanting you with every inch of my being is me breaking my vows. But when you walk up to your wife and put your arm around her waist, I can't help the jealousy the erupts in me. It makes me feel lightheaded. You say something and she laughs. She has basically attached herself to you. Dangling on your arm as though she belongs there.

I know I am being unreasonable. She is your wife but I can't help it.

I want to go up to Ginny and ask her if she wants to leave but I instead ask her for a dance. It's been a while since I spent time with her. Lately, I have been spending my time with you, solving cases, and filing charge-sheets. I wish I wanted to complain.

My dancing skills have improved since the fourth year but I am not nearly as graceful as you. I can't help looking at you. You meet my eyes again and this time, like all those times before, I don't let myself think of it as anything but a coincidence. I have been obsessed with you once before and I know that reading into your looks right now will only make things worse. With a heavy chest, I turn away from you. It is a slow song and Ginny leans into me. I wonder what it is like to rest my head on someone's shoulder. I wonder how your arms will feel wrapped around me. I squash my feelings down. Tonight was supposed to be about her and me, not you.

" Harry," she calls me and her voice is weak. She looks flushed.

"Are you alright, Gin? " I ask her and she says she wants to head home. 

She is feeling nauseous and honestly, I would rather not be here. I say my goodbyes to the guests and we apparate home. My parent's cottage that I renovated years ago. She immediately runs to the bathroom. Now, I am worried. I go after her and stand near the door. I hear her vomiting. I go to the kitchen to boil some water for her to drink. 

She comes out after a while looking much better.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her. She sips the hot water while I stare at her for a long time increasingly worried with each passing second.

"Harry, I think I am pregnant."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
